


Family Dinner

by FieryGaze



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryGaze/pseuds/FieryGaze
Summary: In a modern AU where everything is obviously fine, a found family is getting together for a winter meal.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windingwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/gifts).



[Modern AU for Hieron. The scene is a front porch in the winter. Gloria Lake has opened the door to greet her wife, Victoria Solomon, who has returned from shopping with a surprise bouquet of flowers. In the background, Throndir and Ephrim are hefting the grocery bags beside a car, Kodiak sitting nearby with his lil tongue stickin out. Throndir is showing off to Ephrim by lifting four bags at once.]


End file.
